Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
by PureGem
Summary: Sam and Dean need help to stop Lilith and Bobby sends them to Colorado. Needless to say Cory is not what they had bargained for. Rated M for language and... hot stuff! D/OC , S/OC ... you'll see.
1. Of MixUps And Confusion

**New fic! I am still going to add more to Inferno but I just had this great idea for a story and I couldn't let it go to waste! It's been in a little corner of my mind for some time and I just thought : What the hell! LET'S DO IT! So here I go!**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's original characters ( I wish ) but I do own Cory and the plot of this story! Thank you very much!**

**This takes places during season 4 with a couple of differences obviously. **

**Ch. 1 Of Mix-ups and Confusion **

''Yeah Bobby… we'll stop by that place you told us about.''

Dean couldn't make out what Bobby was saying to Sam but it had been 20 minutes and Bobby wasn't usually so chatty and Sam seemed a little exasperated on his phone. They had been driving for about 2 hours and Dean was getting restless.

'' Yeah… Huhuh… Sure… Will do… Ok Bobby gotta go. See you 'round.'' Sam let out a sigh as he hung up.

''Dude! What did Bobby want?''

'' He told us to stop by this place for supplies when we go through Colorado. This Cory guy owns the place. Apparently he is a pro at protection charms and a damn good hunter. Bobby said he could help us.''

''Yeah…'' Dean kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want to look at Sam because he knew the puppy-dog-eye look that was waiting for him. ''I kind of need that don't I?''

''Dean.''

Dean slowed down on the highway and stared at Sam for a second. ''What? I do. I don't have superpowers. I can't blow things up, move stuff around or make people vomit the demons they have inside them.''

''You're gonna have to talk about it someday.''

''Talk about what?'' he turned his eyes back to the road. '' About how I got dragged out of Hell by angels to apparently fulfill my destiny and stop uber-demon Lilith from breaking the 66 seals thus bringing on the end of the world. Oh and that's without mentioning that I'm still wanted downstairs because I didn't do my full sentence. Is that what you meant?

Sam turned off the radio and turned to face Dean. ''Yeah. Among other things.''

''Not gonna happen Sammy-boy. You should mind your own business.'' Then he quickly turned on the radio and put his attention back on the road.

* * *

_Booooooooring…_

Cory had been sitting behind the counter of the little shop for the past hour looking at whatever old magazine was laying around. Witchcraft was not always a booming business but today was worse. Usually a couple of clients would come in, most of the time teenagers who thought they could drabble in magic. But she knew better than to sell them real charms or incantations. Most of the stuff in the front part of the shop was for amateurs. The real stuff for the hunter clientele was in the back. Cory pushed a long lock of black hair away from her face and got up from the chair to go in the backstore to find something good to read.

Ding! Ding!

_AhHa! Client!_

Cory came back in the front and found a very tall man near a bookshelf. The way he was moving around screamed hunter.

_Heeeeello gor__geous! _Cory leaned against the doorframe and took the opportunity to admire the fine specimen in front of her. _Tall, cute brown hair, nice a… _The hunter bent down to pick up a book. _No. GREAT ass._

''Uhmuhm.'' Another man ''subtly'' cleared his throat. The tall man turned around and looked up at her.

''Sorry. Didn't see you there.''

Cory grinned at him. ''Yeah. I know.'' The other man joined the tall hunter. He was a little shorter and had piercing green eyes. ''Hunters?'' she asked them? '' Don't think I've ever seen you around these parts before.'' She looked up and down at the tall handsome hunter. ''I definitely think I would remember.''

The shorter of the two men chuckled and elbowed his partner. ''Yeah. We're not from around here.'' He took a step forward and gave her a charming smile.

The other hunter frowned ''We're looking for someone named Cory.''

Cory stared at them. ''Yeah I figured that.''

After a couple of seconds of silence he finally opened his mouth again. ''Well, could we see him?''

At that, Cory let out a chuckle. ''Of course. Just a second.'' she went to stand behind her counter again, turned around and looked at the two men. ''What can I do for you?''

The green-eyed man just frowned and stared at her but the other one rolled his eyes.'' I'm so sorry. We didn't realise. You're Cory.''

Cory smiled at them. ''Cordelia… but please, PLEASE call me Cory. It's okay though. Almost everyone makes that mistake. It's just those hunting stories going around, people assume I'm a guy because I'm good at it.'' She pulled up her sleeves and put on her business look .''So… what can I do for you?''

'' We need protection.''

That was all they needed to say. Cory took the hint. ''Follow me.'' She made her way to the backstore and the two men followed her. After a couple of seconds they entered a rather big room in the basement of the little shop. The place was huge and packed with books and supernatural paraphernalia. It was dusty and dark but there was a desk with a couple of chairs and a small lamp. Cory told them to sit down as she sat on the desk facing them.

''Just so you know, I don't sell or perform protection charms for just anyone. So I'll need to know a little more about you.'' The two men sat down and she raised an eyebrow at them.

'' So. What do you need to know?'' said the green-eyed hunter.

''Your names for starters.''

''I'm Sam.'' Said the tall hunter ''And this is my brother Dean. We need prote..''

''Oh you have got to be KIDDING me!!!'' Cory was up so fast that the brothers jumped from their chairs.

She almost screamed at them. ''Please tell me you're not the Winchesters…. PLEASE!'' She stood in the middle of the room behind them looking defeated.

Dean looked at his brother. ''Well that's not the reaction I usually get from women.''

''ARRRG! I swear to God!'' she paced in front of them and the boys could only make out bits and pieces of what she was saying. ''strangle him…. Had no right…. Seriously…''

Sam ventured a step her way. ''Hummm we could come back later if you want.''

''No! You sit down and stay. I'll be right back.'' At that, Cory left through a door at the back of the room.

* * *

Sam had no idea what was going on. One minute she seemed like the nicest person in the world and the next she was screaming at them.

''Dude.'' Dean elbowed Sam. ''Do you think she went for a shotgun?'' Sam didn't answer but kept his eyes on the back door. Of course, their reputation preceded them but no one had ever reacted that way. Something was off.

* * *

Dean was going crazy. What the hell was happening? Usually women ran at him, not away from him.

_She's __probably going for the shotgun… I knew we should've come in here packing. But noooooo I had to listen to my brother. ''We don't need anything. Besides if something happens I'll be able to stop it.'' Sure sure. _

Dean didn't want to admit it but Sam's powers really scared him. He didn't care if he could blow shit up, exorcize demons and move stuff. It wasn't natural. And the girl was a pro at protection charms.

_And probably a witch… I hate witches._

Cory came back a second after that and Dean immediately relaxed when he saw she was empty handed. No shotgun. She looked pissed and Dean had to admit that it was very sexy. Her long black hair swayed behind her as she walked angrily in their direction. She stared them down with dark grey eyes and her skin glowed in the amber light of the basement. Dean got out of his reverie and shook his head when he realised she was talking.

* * *

''I'm sorry about that. I'll explain everything in a couple of minutes when…'' she looked pointedly at the ceiling ''he finally decides to show up.'' she finished.

Sam frowned harder at that. ''When who finally decides to show up?''

''Hello Dean.''

_Impossible!_ Dean knew that voice. He could recognize it anywhere. _Why? Oh why?_

**MUAHAHA! I bet you're wondering what happens next huh? Well, you'll have to wait and see! I'm evil!**

**Please R&R because I love it!!!!!!!**


	2. Blessing In Disguise

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural or Sam, or Dean… **** But who knows what might happen.**

**I own Cory ! She's mine!**

**Ch. 2 ****Blessing In Disguise**

_Please. Don't let it be him.__ Please, please, please._

''You know Dean, not looking at him isn't gonna make him go away.'' Cory sat back on her desk. ''Believe me, I tried.''

Dean finally turned around to face him and there it was, that innocent face. Pretending he didn't know what was wrong. Pretending he wasn't ruining his day with another one of his out-of-nowhere apparitions. ''Castiel.'' he nodded in his direction.

''Dean.''

''What do you want now? Is there another civilization to save that I didn't know about?''

''Dean. I am merely here to push you in the right direction.'' He looked at Cory and Sam. ''All of you.''

Cory got up fuming and walked up to Castiel. ''You've done enough pushing Cas. I've had enough of your pushing. You pushed me to Colorado, pushed me into this crazy world. I was happy when my innocence was intact and I didn't know about all of this.'' She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back. '' And now you have the guts to push me into THIS! This end of the world crap! NO! No way! I won't do it!''

The angel easily regained his balance and faced all of them. ''Dean's destiny is already set. He knows what he has to do. But he doesn't have to do it alone. That's when your destinies intertwined. You could be a powerful ally at his side.''

Dean was suddenly so angry that he could barely refrain himself from punching the angel. ''So you drop her into the mix huh? Without even asking how she feels about all of this. This isn't a war she should be a part of. She has a right to have a normal life. A life without us to screw it up.''

Sam who had been silent the whole time put a hand on his brother's shoulder. ''Wait a second. What are the chances of us coming here of all places?'' He walked past Dean and stared at Castiel. ''That wasn't Bobby on the phone earlier wasn't it?''

Castiel looked at Dean sadly. ''Would you have come here if I had asked you?''

''Hell no!''

He turned back to Sam. ''Then you understand why I had to do it. It was really you friend Bobby on the phone. I only used the power of suggestion to put the thought in his head. He already knew about this place so I only sped the process along.''

''You Jedi-mind tricked him!!!! What is wrong with you man!'' Dean all but screamed at the angel.

''He does not remember any of it if that is what worries you.''

'' No. That's not what worries me. What worries me is you always meddling in peoples life and turning it upside down!''

''Dean I am not the bad guy here. I am the help. This'' he motioned to the three hunters ''is what might save us all. This is why I am here.''

''Please go Cas.'' Cory was next to the angel again touching his arm. ''I need to think.''

Castiel nodded slowly at her, gave a last glance at the boys and before they had time to blink he was gone. Cory turned to the boys looking defeated, '' I have a spare room upstairs, you're welcome to use it.''

''What? No.'' Dean simply stated. ''We're not staying. In 2 minutes we'll be gone and out of your life. You won't have anything to do with this ever again. Come on Sammy we're leaving.'' Dean started in the direction of the door and Sam seemed to hesitate for a second but finally turned around to follow him.

''Guys wait.'' She sighed. ''Castiel was right. It's too late. The destiny thing. You have to stay until we can figure this out. Besides, the room upstairs is much more comfortable than the motel down the street.'' Sam hesitated again but Dean was still decided to leave and was almost out of the door so Cory took out the big guns. '' I have Tivo and pizza.''

Dean let go of the handle. ''I guess we could spend the night…''

* * *

After Sam and Dean had brought their stuff inside, Cory showed them around her place. It wasn't too big but still cozy and warm. The apartment was just above the shop and it opened on a corridor. On the right there was a fairly large living room with a couple of sofas, a TV and a fireplace. The guest room was through a door at the back of the living room. The first door on the left of the corridor was the dining room that was separated from the kitchen by an arc which could also be accessed from a door in the corridor. Further down the corridor was the bathroom and the last door at the end of the corridor was Cory's room.

''Make yourselves at home. One of you can sleep in the guest room and one of the couch in the living room is a pull-out.'' They were all standing in the living room and the guys could see that Cory seemed exhausted. In fact she was exhausted. She had never felt that exhausted before. Cory felt as if someone had taken all the energy left in her body, put it into a bag and then punched her in the face with it. At least that's what her headache felt like. ''The fridge is full and you must be hungry so help yourself.'' She could barely keep her eyes opened.

Sam grabbed her arm. ''You should sit down. You don't look so good.'' He helped her down and she smiled at him when he sat next to her keeping his hand on her shoulder.

''Thanks.''

''So what's up?'' Dean sat down in the couch in front of them. ''How long have you known Cas. 'Cause you seemed pretty close back there.'' His voice dripped with sarcasm and Sam gave him the what-the-hell-Dean look.

Cory sighed. ''S'okay Sam. I've known him for a while. I've known about you for a while too.''

''Well that clears up everything. Thanks.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I warn you, it's a long story… and it's boring.''

''Believe me honey, I wish there was a little more ''boring'' in my life.''

''It started eight years ago. I was fifteen and I was at my uncle's place. He was a hunter though I didn't know at the time. My parents never approved of me going there but I always insisted on spending time there during summer. I loved it. He had all those very obscure books that I wasn't allowed to touch and it drove me crazy. '' Cory pulled her legs up on the couch and made herself comfortable. ''Then one summer when my uncle left to get groceries I decided to go in his room and look through his books. I thought it was all very amusing when I found a summoning charm so I tried it. The book made it seem so simple that I thought it was a joke. All you had to do was draw some symbol in the ground, light a couple of candles and read the incantation in Latin. I had no idea what I was summoning but I didn't care because I knew it wasn't real. Well imagine my reaction when he appeared out of nowhere in my uncle's backyard. Lucky we didn't have any neighbours close by.''

Dean was still unconvinced. '' You summoned an angel?''

''Yup. But apparently the reason why the summoning charm looked so easy is because nobody is supposed to be able to do it. But I did.'' Cory quoted, ''The one who was sent to protect the saviour will call and all shall answer.'' She took a deep breath. ''At least that's what Castiel said. He can be kinda vague sometimes.''

Dean snorted. ''You got that right.''

''Too protect the saviour you said?'' Sam was deep in thoughts.'' Dean, I think that's you.''

''That's why the two of you can't leave. As much as I hate being dragged into this, I can't escape it. We can't escape it. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do but I know I have to do it.''

''How long have you known about this?''

''I don't know Sam. Years. I knew it was supposed to happen. Then I started asking more questions and Castiel told me about you and Dean. What was happening. How he brought you back and that the ''plan was in motion'' as he said.''

Dean seemed hurt and Cory immediately explained herself. ''Believe me, I don't blame you. How could I when I probably would have done the same thing in your place. But we do have to stop it.'' She got up and went to stand next to Dean. ''And that is something I happen to be good at.''

Sam and Dean looked at eachother, Dean got up and put an arm around Cory's shoulders. '' Good. Because honey, you're in for one hell of a ride.''

**So did you like it? Cause I did! Lol. But I might be a little biased. Anyway, I'm going to have a lot of time to update this weekend and write big long chapters because I'm getting all of my wisdom teeth removed so I'll probably spend my weekend in pain, with a face swollen big as a football, writing on my computer. Yeah. :(**

**Please R&R**


	3. Late Night Visit

**Well, as I said, I'm in pain. 4 wisdom teeth removed and I actually look like I stuffed ping pong balls in my mouth. LOL! Well, at least I get to eat Jello and ice cream for the next 2 days.**

**So I'm taking the afternoon to work on my story! Hope you like it and thanks for the nice reviews!!! I love it!**

**Ch. 3**** Late Night Visit**

2:30 in the morning

Cory had been tossing and turning in her bed for the last hour knowing she was never going to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what was to come and what Castiel had said so many years ago. She knew the angel very well. They had become close over the years but he had never done anything like today. Actually he had always been very vague with her. Never revealing too much, always being very careful about what he said. As if he didn't want to scare her off.

After another 5 minutes of trying to find a comfy position Cory stopped and sat up in her bed.

_Milk. A glass of milk would help._

She tiptoed down the hallway and checked the living room. Dean was sound asleep on the couch so she went to the kitchen and tried not to make too much noise. Cory had her head in the refrigerator when she felt a presence behind her.

She jumped at the sight of the man standing behind the counter. ''Shit! Cas. You scared the hell out of me. You'd think that I'd get used to this after 8 years but…''

''How are you Cordelia?''

She dropped her shoulders a little. ''I'm doing as good as can be expected in this situation.''

''I know you think this is difficult but it should not be.''

''Sure. It's real easy. Especially when I have no idea what to do.''

'' You know what to do.''

''No!'' Cory's voice had gone up and after she realised that she quickly peeked in the living room to make sure she hadn't woke up Dean. She whispered, '' You've never told me anything specific about this Cas.'' She sat on the seat next to him and pulled her hair up in a bun. ''It's all so confusing. Are you sure I'm the one who is supposed to help them?''

* * *

Dean woke up at once when he heard Cory's voice. She was talking with someone but he didn't know who. After he heard Cory check on him, Dean got up very slowly and went to the kitchen door.

_Hmpff. __Should have known._

They weren't facing him and Cory was sitting down in the seat next to the angel and pulling her hair up revealing a tattoo right in the middle of her upper back. Dean didn't really know what it meant. It was diamond shaped and there were markings around and inside of it that looked a lot like runes. Dean promised himself to ask her about that later.

''Are you sure I'm the one who is supposed to help them?'' As Cory was talking she slowly turned to face the angel that was standing in front of her and put her arms around him.

Dean was surprised by the angel's reaction when he in turn put his arms around Cory and simply answered, ''Yes.''

* * *

''Please tell me what to do.''

'' I am so sorry Cordelia. I can't.''

She kept her arms around him but looked up. ''Yes you can. You're an angel. You can do anything.''

Castiel smiled a little at Cory. He didn't smile a lot and she always loved it when he did. It made him look a little more human. ''Sadly I cannot.''

He took a little step back. Not enough so that Cory had to let go of him but enough to be able to look her in the eyes. '' Cordelia, you are the protector. The guardian and pillar of this group. Do what you are best at. Protect.''

Tears were forming in Cory's eyes and she slowly nodded at him. ''I can do that.''

''I know you can.'' He wiped the tear on her cheek and untangled himself from her arms.

Castiel never stayed very long and Cory was used to it so she let him go. ''Goodnight Cas.''

''Goodnight Cordelia.'' And he was gone.

* * *

Dean looked at Cory's shoulder slump when Castiel disappeared. The angel had already told him once that he got to close to the people he was in contact with and that's why Uriel and Zacharia had been sent in the first place but it seemed different with Cory. He seemed so protective of her and Dean couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Castiel. He was usually the one comforting the girl but Cory didn't seem to trust him that much.

''Dean?''

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Cory getting up from her chair and walking his way.

''Sorry about that. Didn't mean to eavesdrop. ''

Cory ducked her head and smiled. ''Of course you did.''

''Yeah. Ok. I did.''

''Sorry I woke you up.'' She gestured for him to come in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Dean sat down next to her. ''So. What's up with you and Cas?.''

''What do you mean?''

''You know… the whole hugging thing back there?''

Cory giggled. ''We're good friends. That's it. I mean, I've known him for so long and he's helped me through so much.''

Dean frowned. ''Can I ask you a question?''

''Sure Dean.''

''What happened after you summoned him for the first time?''

''A lot. Too much.'' She sighed and pulled her legs up on the chair. It was something she always did was she was nervous.'' He taught me about what's out there. I never looked back. I left my parents place when I was 17 and got around as best as I could. I stayed with a couple of hunters for some time and when I turned 20, Castiel sent me here. Said I had some business in town and here I am. I opened this little shop and helped hunters as best as I could.''

''Well, if it makes you feel any better, I heard you were the best.''

''Thanks. Don't have a choice if I'm gonna protect you.'' She got up ready to go back to bed. ''Because apparently you guys are trouble magnets.'' She winked at him.

''You bet we are. You ain't been in trouble till you've been with a Winchester.'' He stood next to her. ''For what it's worth, I'm glad you're part of the team.''

''Aww Dean.'' She hugged him. ''Glad I can be of assistance.''

* * *

Cory was woken up 5 hours later by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She jumped out of bed and ran into Sam that was running to kitchen as well probably woken up by the same noise. The two of them ended on the floor half awake in a mess of legs and arms tangled together.

''What the hell!''

Dean poked its head out of the kitchen door. ''Sorry. Did I wake you guys?''

Sam grabbed the barely awake Cory by the arms and helped her up. ''Jesus Dean. You scared us half to death.''

''I was trying to make breakfast but apparently I'm not very good at it.''

''Since when do you make breakfast? The last time you did that I was ten and you put the box of cereal and the milk in front of me.''

Cory laughed and readjusted her tank top. ''Don't worry about it. I'll help.''

''For your information, my ungrateful brother, I was doing it as a thank you to Cory for letting us stay here.''

''Good lord Dean! What were you trying to do?'' Cory was back in the kitchen. ''How come there's flour on my ceiling?''

They all looked up and were surprised to see that there actually was flour on the ceiling. ''That was already there.''

''Sure it was.'' She sighed. ''Here's what we'll do. Sam go get the broom and I'll show Dean the right way to make pancakes. I assume it was pancakes you were making?''

''Yeah.''

After they had managed to make the pancakes and clean the ceiling, the two hunters sat in the dinning room and Cory put a couple of books on the table before she joined them.

''What are those?'' Sam grabbed a book.

''This is my personal collection of occult books. I have more downstairs but these are special. They're the ones that actually talk a little about the real stuff, you know, seals, battling against ''the'' demon and there's even one that as a good part about angels. They could help. I just thought that you guys might want to get up to date.''

Cory took the big black book that was next to her and opened it. ''This one is my favourite. It's full of very powerful protection charms. I've never been able to do most of them because I never got the chance and they're extremely complicated but it could be useful.''

''What do we do now?'' Dean managed to say between two mouthfuls of pancakes.

Sam and Cory exchanged looks. ''I don't know. Did Castiel say anything about that?''

Cory frowned. ''No. Not that he usually does. But I guess we could start by finding Lilith.''

Dean stopped eating. ''We've been looking for her for months now. We have no lead.''

''The only times we've heard anything about her is when seals are broken.''

Cory suddenly grabbed the newspaper on the chair next to her and started going through the pages in search of something. ''AhHa! I knew it!'' She turned the paper around and put it on the table in front of the boys. ''I know something we could do.'' She pointed at a small article in the paper.

Sam read out loud. '' Man killed in his house… No signs of break-in… doors and windows locked from the inside… throat was slit. Seems like our kind of job.'' He pushed the paper in Dean's direction.

''And it's not the first time it happens. 10 years ago the same thing happened to an old lady that was living there and 15 years before that a young couple. It's a really old house and I haven't found a connection between the victims yet but I'm pretty sure it's a spirit.''

''Well I guess it's time to pay a visit to the local morgue.''

Cory went to the kitchen and took an ID out of a drawer. ''You're forgetting Dr. Fox.'' Sam raised an eyebrow at her. ''Or maybe you want to flirt with the guy at the reception desk so he let's us in.''

Dean checked the ID and smiled at her. ''I'm sure you can take care of that.''

**I know I know! Were gonna get to the good stuff soon. This story ****isn't rated M for nothing. LOL!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Putting The Pieces Together

**Hihi! I'm having so much fun with this story. I love writing Castiel. He's such a great character! And Cory of course!!!! **

**By the way, I**** dare you guys to guess what the creature in this chapter (and the on to come) is. **

**Ch. 4**** Putting The Pieces Together**

''Hey Jessy!'' Cory said as the three hunters entered the morgue. The guy at the front desk looked up and smiled at her.

''Dr. Fox. How are you? It's been a while.'' The guy looked about 21 years old and it was obvious he was really happy to see Cory or ''Dr. Fox'' when she walked up to the front desk. He looked her up and down and Dean had to stop himself from smacking the guy in the head.

''So how can I help you today?''

''Male, 30 years old, died in his house 3 days ago.''

''Oh yeah that guy. We still have the body if you want to see it.'' He glared at the two men behind her.

''Jessy, these are my assistants, Dean and Sam. They're going to come with me today to observe.'' It was visibly not the first time that Cory did this.

''Body's in room B-2. You want me to come with you?''

''Thank you Jessy but we'll be fine.'' She winked at him and started walking down the hallway. It was 11h30 and everyone was out for lunch so they had to do this quickly if they didn't want to be disturbed.

Sam and Dean were walking on each side of Cory, looking around to make sure no one would see them. After they turned a corner Sam nudged Cory. ''So…Dr Fox?'' Cory laughed a little.

''I know. Sounds great right?''

''Yeah. So what's your real last name? You never told us.''

'' Bourne. My full name is Cordelia Darcy Bourne. And now you know why I ask people to call my Cory.''

''It's not that bad. I like it.''

''Yeah. You're not the one whose middle name is Darcy. I don't know what my parents were thinking.'' The room they entered was empty except for a stainless steel surgery table in the middle and little square lockers on the back wall that contained the bodies. Cory opened the one labelled Shane Duke and pulled out the gurney. The body was covered with plastic and she took a step back.

''Go ahead.''

Dean stepped back too. ''Why don't you do it?''

''I'll do it.'' Sam grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the surgery table and pulled on the plastic to reveal the body. The papers hadn't revealed everything about this case. Yes, the guy's throat was slit but it was so deep that the head was barely attached to the body and the eyes looked like they had been burned out of his skull.

They all leaned forward. Dean grabbed a glove too and poked the guys burned out eyes with his finger. ''Man! That is one pissed off spirit.''

''Dude. Stop poking the guy'' Sam slapped Dean's hand away from the body.

''Guys. I don't think we'll learn anything more by standing here. We should leave before people start asking questions.''

* * *

After the quick trip to the morgue, the three hunters made their way to a little restaurant down the street. Cory and Sam sat on one side of the table and Dean on the other. Cory saw the blond waitress's eyes widening at the sight of the guys and she quickly approached their table.

''What can I get you boys?'' she smiled at Dean and Sam without casting a glance at Cory.

Dean smiled back. ''Cheeseburger, onion rings and a coke please.''

She looked appreciatively at Sam.

''Same thing here.'' She kept her eyes on him and after a couple of seconds Cory cleared her throat loudly.

''Yes?'' her tone had definitely changed when she talked to Cory and she raised an eyebrow at her.

''I'll have the garden salad with an iced tea.''

''Sure.'' The waitress frowned at Cory and smiled at the boys before she went back to the kitchen.

Dean laughed. ''She's definitely spitting in your salad.''

''Very funny Dean.''

''Guys. The case?'' Sam brought them back to reality.

''Sorry Sammy. So… what about it?''

''I don't know guys. This thing is pissed off. It's killing people and it doesn't seem to care.''

Sam was clicking away on his laptop. ''They must have something in common. The last three times that the house was inhabited everybody died.''

''I think we should check it out.'' Dean said as the waitress came back with their plates and set them down on the table. They waited for her to leave before they started talking again.

The other two hunters exchanged looks and Cory nodded. ''Ok. But after lunch. I'm starving.''

* * *

Cory and the guys made their way to the house after leaving the restaurant. Dean parked the Impala in front of the house and they got out to take a good look at it.

Sam looked down at the sign on the front lawn. ''The house was for sale.''

''Would you want a homicidal spirit as a guest?'' Dean kicked the sign as he made his way to the front door. He got up the front steps and was surprised to find a small child sitting on the wooden bench of the balcony. ''Hey kid. Whatcha doing?''

Cory and Sam joined him and looked at the small boy. He looked about 6 years old, was wearing a long red silk coat, which they thought was pretty bizarre, had beautiful blond curly hair to his shoulder and a very pretty face. He seemed so out of place sitting in front of the old house that Cory went up to him. ''Hey. I'm Cory. Do you live around here?''

The boy did not answer but kept looking at them with his big dark eyes. ''Did you know the man that lived here?'' Still no answer but this time the boy smiled sweetly at Cory. She did not know what to do except smile back and the small boy got up, ran down the front steps and around the corner of the house probably to go back home.

Dean raised an eyebrow. ''Ok. Creepy.''

After breaking the lock, they carefully entered the house and Dean took out his gun. ''I say we split up. I'll take the 1st floor and you guys go upstairs.''

Sam and Cory nodded and made their way upstairs. Everything was calm and the EMF detector that Sam was holding didn't show anything.

The checked every room including the one where the dead guy had been found and still no EMF. ''Sam, look. No EMF. I don't think this thing is a spirit.''

''This is weird. There has to be something wrong with this house. All the deaths are…'' A loud crash came from downstairs and a muffled scream. Sam turned around, ''DEAN?''

When he didn't answer, they started running out of the room but as they got in the hallway something rushed at them and pushed them through a door. The door closed behind them and clicked. Cory was still a little dizzy from the fall and when she opened her eyes again, she realised that they were in a small closet. Sam who had fallen on the floor too got up in the small and cramped space and tried to open the door. ''What the hell?''

He helped Cory up and tried to force the door open but the space was so small that he couldn't get any momentum to break it down. ''Stupid old houses with stupid huge doors.''

''Sam listen.'' Cory put her ear on the door. They could hear banging downstairs and Sam suddenly got his cell pĥone and called Dean. Surprisingly he answered. ''Dude. Are you alright?''

Cory could hear him screaming in the phone.

''_Fricking peachy Sam! I__ got pushed in a fucking closet. It ripped my leather coat. BASTARD!''_

''Dean we're stuck too. Did you get a look at it?''

''_No. Didn't see anything. You?''_

Sam sighed. ''No. Didn't see it coming. This isn't a spirit or a ghost Dean. There's no EMF.''

'' _Splendid! No EMF and we can't see it coming. This is great. I….''_ The silence that followed worried Sam.

''Dean are you…''

''_Shut up and listen Sammy__.''_ Dean cut him.

Cory was already against the door. ''I hear it Sam.'' She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him against the door too. The sound was clear. Someone was laughing. It sounded like a child but they couldn't be sure because next thing they knew it had stopped and the house was silent again.

''Well, that was not disturbing at all.'' Cory tried to move but the space was too small and she ended up backing into Sam. ''Sorry.'' She turned around and they faced each other in the little closet.

''It's okay.'' Their movements were restricted because there was no way of moving around without them touching.

Cory changed the subject to keep her mind away from the closeness of Sam's body. ''What do we do now?''

''No idea. I can't open the door.''

''So we wait?''

''I guess.''

''How long? Can't we call someone?''

Sam put a hand on the wall in front of him just above Cory's shoulder. ''Bobby's all the way across the country. Do you know anyone nearby?''

''Not really. There's no hunters living here. It's kind of a small town. Nothing ever happens here… except this.''

The silence fell again and the only sound in the small closet was their breathing. They could hear Dean downstairs trying to break out of his closet but they knew it was a lost cause. Cory could feel Sam's breath on the side of her face and tried not to look at him too much. She was leaning against the door and looking at the ceiling to try to prevent the heat she felt from getting to her cheeks.

Suddenly, the door started shaking violently and Sam put his arms around her and pulled her against him away from the door. They backed up and Sam's back touched the opposite wall. He turned them around so that Cory was touching the wall and kept his arms tight around her to protect her from whatever was behind the door and they heard laughing again. By now, the door was shaking so much that Cory thought it was going to break down so she closed her eyes and buried her face in Sam's chest.

''WHAT'S HAPPENING?'' Cory had to scream because of all the noise.

''DON'T KNOW!'' The walls were shaking too now and Cory pressed herself on Sam to get away from the wall. His arms tighten around her and they had to lower themselves to the ground to cover their heads from the stuff falling from the little shelves above them.

Gradually the house stopped shaking and they raised their heads. Sam's face was a mere inch away from Cory's and she stared at him lost in his eyes. ''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it.'' He smiled then frowned as he touched her forehead. ''You're bleeding. Are you alright?''

''Just one of those boxes that fell. It's nothing. Just a scratch.''

Sam pushed a strand of hair away from her face and fixed his eyes on hers. The warmth she felt at that moment when he was holding her was undeniable and she unconsciously leaned into him.

Click!

Their heads snapped up at the door and Sam who was closer put a hand on it and pushed. The door opened as if nothing had happened and Cory's mouth fell open. ''What?''

Everything seemed normal and Sam got up pulling Cory with him. ''Let's get out of here.'' He kept an arm around her waist and they quickly made their way down the stairs to find Dean coming out of the kitchen.

''Dude what the hell just happened?''

''No idea but I'm staying out of here until we find what's causing this.'' Cory grabbed both guys by the arms a dragged them to the front door. They got in the Impala and finally took a second to breathe. Sam grabbed a piece of cloth and handed it to Cory so she could clean her face. The engine roared to life and Dean sped off. Cory gave a last fleeting look at the house and could have sworn for a second that she saw a little boy on the front porch smiling at them.


	5. Breach

**Hihi! Did you guys find out what the creature is? Anyway, you'll know soon enough. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry it took a long time to post this chapter. I had a family emergency for a while but everything's fine now!**

**Ch. 5 ****Breach**

The drive back to Cory's place was quick and quiet. Cory was sitting in the middle of the back seat and when she wasn't thinking about the little boy on the front porch, she was throwing subtle looks in Sam's direction.

The window on the passenger side was open and Sam's dark brown hair was waving slightly with the wind. Cory was just about to reach out and pass a hand through it but she stopped herself and looked up in the mirror to see Dean staring at her. He raised an eyebrow and she felt the color rise up in her cheeks before she brought her attention back on cars passing by.

* * *

The three hunters went to the basement as soon as they got to Cory's place and started going through every possible book they could find. Sam was on his computer sitting at the desk, Cory was on the floor surrounded by at least 20 books and Dean was leaning on the wall next to her going through the autopsy reports of the past victims. They had been at it for at least an hour and a half and Dean was getting irritated.

He leaned in close to Cory and whispered . ''So… what happened back at the house?''

''What?'' leaning back to see his face she frowned.

''Come on. Those little looks you were giving Sammy back in the car. I ain't stupid.''

''I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.'' She said stubbornly pushing the hair that kept falling in front of her face.

He chuckled and gently pushed the strand of hair behind her ear. ''Sure you don't.'' He grinned and pulled back when he saw her blush to settle back against the wall.

''Guys? I think I found something.'' Sam was printing something from his computer.

''Finally.'' Dean threw the reports on the floor grabbed the papers coming out of the printer.

Cory read the papers over Dean's shoulder. ''They all died within 2 weeks of putting the house up for sale?''

Dean read the papers again to find a meaning to it. ''Ok. Sure. How is that supposed to help us?''

''It means that this thing isn't only attached to the house. It also attaches itself to whoever lives in it.'' They could hear Cory talking from one of the aisle of her personal library. ''AhHa! Got it.'' She made her way back to the boys and dropped a very heavy brown book on the desk. ''Nobody got hurt before they decided to sell the house right?''

Sam looked back at some articles on his computer. ''No. Everybody was fine before they tried selling the house.''

''Ok. Can you do something for me?''

''Sure.''

''Could you find everyone that's ever lived in this house and how they died?''

''I can try.'' Sam started clicking away on his computer.

It took another half hour but Sam managed to hack into some websites and retrieve a list of every person that lived there and their deaths.

The house was about 100 years old but the list wasn't very long. The first owner, Karl Schultze had lived there 35 years and had died peacefully in his sleep. The owner after that had been a man that lived there for 10 years that had committed suicide by hanging himself in the kitchen. Though Cory wasn't sure anymore if it really had been a suicide. After that, an old lady that had lived there for nearly 20 years had been found murdered in the house. Same thing happened to the young couple who had lived there for 15 years after that and the man that had just been found who had lived there for about 10 years.

''Thanks Sam. Did you find anything about the first owner? You said it was Karl Schultze right? Is that German?'' Cory was now looking through her big brown book.

''Yeah. German. He had the house built when he moved here.''

Dean was looking at the page of the big book that Cory was now reading. '' Kobold? What the hell is that?''

''It's been nagging at me ever since we saw that little boy in front of the house. And then I realised… It wasn't just any little boy.''

''You mean that thing in the house was the little boy?''

''No Dean. It was a Kobold. They're elf-like creatures that can take the shape of children and become invisible. They're in the same family as dwarves and pixies.''

''German folklore right?'' Sam now had his nose buried in Cory's book. ''So Karl Schultze probably brought the thing here when he moved.''

''Yes. Kobolds are usually calm creatures but when you mess with their home they can get aggressive. The first owner died of old age but the others who were trying to get rid of the house weren't so lucky. I guess the Kobold got angry.''

''How do we get rid of the thing?''

''There's a lot of tales about Kobolds and most of the time; the creature manages to follow the owner around if he moves or burns the house down. But I have heard of a couple of stories where exorcisms worked.''

''So we exorcise the hell out of this thing! What are we waiting for?'' Dean's excitement was contagious but they had to get prepared first.

Cory put a hand on his shoulder. ''We will Dean. Tomorrow. I have to work on a couple of protection spells and find the right exorcism.''

Cory and the guys made their way upstairs and she locked the door of the shop before they went up again to her apartment. It was almost 18:30 and they were all getting hungry.

Dean went straight to his duffel in the living room and came back with a pile of clean clothes. ''I'm gonna go take a shower.''

Sam and Cory were left standing in the kitchen. ''So… how's your head?''

She touched her forehead where there was a little bump and smiled. ''It's okay. Doesn't hurt so much anymore.'' He took a step and stood in front of her grinning.

Just as he slowly reached out for her, a voice came from the bathroom. '' Hey Sammy! Get us something to eat will ya!''

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped back. '' Anything good nearby?''

''There's a chinese place about 10 minutes from here.''

He looked for his wallet and went to the front door. ''I'll get the food.''

* * *

Cory was in the kitchen setting the table for dinner when she heard Dean coming out of the bathroom. It had only taken 15 minutes. At least he didn't use all the hot water. She was reaching over the table to place glasses when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck causing her to panic. Two hands settled on her hips and she swirled around in surprise only to end up face to face with Dean.

''What are doing?'' Dean's hands were drawing lazy circles on her hips and he was slowly making his way up to her tank top. He hadn't put on a shirt yet and was only wearing a clean pair of jeans.

He leaned in close to her ear. ''What does it look like I'm doing?'' he gently kissed her ear and bit on the flesh just below it.

Cory felt electricity all the way down her spine and to her toes but the internal battle was way more intense.

_What the hell am I doing? Sam could be back any second… _

_Shut up you. Enjoy it!_

_This is wrong._

_No it's not. _

_You have to stop right now!_

_Nope. When a hot half naked guy wants to take you on the kitchen table you say yes. No, actually you scream yes._

But the internal battle was cut short when Dean started kissing his way to her lips. He took his time to reach her mouth and Cory was still thinking about what was going on. Should she keep going? This wasn't the kind of thing she usually did. It had been so long since her last time because she just didn't have the time for this sort of thing. Hunting was a full time job and when you had an angel perched on your shoulder it was even more time consuming. She understood what Dean was going through. He and her, they were alike and that's why she couldn't stop. That is why at this very moment Cory gave in and sighed in Dean's ear.

After that, things escalated very quickly. Dean grabbed Cory and pulled her up against him. She swiftly put her legs around him and he sat her down on the table his mouth pressed tightly on hers and his tongue already claiming victory over her own. One hand was on her back holding her body firmly against his, the other unsure as to where it wanted to go first, her chest, her thigh, her hair.

Cory's hands were roaming all over Dean's body. He was still warm from the shower and he smelled of soap. When Dean let go of her mouth and started kissing her neck, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. He stopped kissing her neck and started breathing heavily against her neck when Cory began grinding against him. He gripped her thighs and pushed himself closer to her. When she rolled her hips again, Dean hissed in pleasure and his lips crashed down on hers again.

Cory's hands were slowly caressing his chest and making their way down to his belt. She rapidly undid it and unbuttoned his pants. She was so consumed by the situation that she didn't realise at first that Dean was slowly pushing her away. When she didn't let go of him, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her. He backed up and casually leaned on the counter facing her.

''What are you…'' But she stopped talking when she realised why he had pushed her away. She could hear Sam coming in.

''Chinese place was closed so we're having Italian.'' He put down the bags on the table.

Dean winked at Cory and walked past her. ''Awww… Sammy, you know I love Italian food.''

Cory tried to look normal and prayed to God that her cheeks weren't flushed when she turned around to face Sam.

''Are you ok?'' Sam was concerned.

''Me? Yeah. I'm fine.'' She went to the fridge and got a bottle of wine and some glasses. ''Who wants wine?'' she sat down and poured glasses all the while trying not to look at Dean who had just come back from the living room with a clean shirt on. She brought the glass of wine to her lips and swallowed.

_I think I'm gonna need more wine._

**Ha! Now you're wondering what's gonna happen between Cory and Dean or Sam and Cory right? Don't worry I've g****ot more good stuff coming for the trio…. and Castiel of course.**


	6. IOUs

**Here we go again! I know you'll love this chappie! ****It's fun!!!**

**Ch. 6 ****I.O.U.s**

It had been an hour since they started eating and now all three hunters were laughing and talking at the table. Two bottles of wine were empty and Sam was filling everyone's glasses with what was left of the third one. It had been such a long time since they had done something like that. Having fun, laughing, not thinking about the hunt and having a meal like a normal group of friends.

The kitchen was getting stuffy and Cory got up to open a window. When she pushed herself up from the chair, the blood rushed to her head and she sat back down immediately.

_Oh! Wine was a bad idea._

Dean chuckled. '' Having trouble?'' Cory blushed at that. ''You should go easy on the wine.'' Now it was Sam's turn to laugh.

She scowled and turned to Sam. ''Well you go open the window then.''

Sam got up and made his way to the window tripping a couple of times. ''Not as easy as it sounds huh?'' She grinned at him when he made his way back.

'' Sammy's always been a light weight.''

''Am not.'' He was still standing next to Cory's chair.

''Sure, sure Sammy. Whatever helps you sleep at night.''

He let himself fall in the chair next to Cory and finished his glass of wine in one gulp. ''I am not a light weight.'' He articulated very clearly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. ''Prove it.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Really.''

Sam got up again. ''You. Me. Living room.''

''Okay bitch. It's on.''

Cory started laughing at the whole argument. ''You're not serious right? What are you gonna do? Wrestle?''

Sam grinned. ''Yup. Jerk's going down!''

Dean got up to follow Sam to the living room and realised that he wasn't as sober as he thought he was.

Cory ran after them, trying not to trip on her own feet and got to the other room just in time to see the brothers facing each other.

''Give it your best Sammy.''

''Don't worry… I will.''

It took only a second and the brothers were crashing against each other trying to get the upper hand and throw the other off balance. Cory was surprised that despite the wine, the two hunters seemed to be very concentrated. After a couple of minutes, Dean managed to get a hold of Sam and threw him on his back on the floor but Sam immediately grabbed him by the neck when he kneeled down next to him and Dean fell down too. Sam grabbed his left arm and brought it behind his back.

''Who's the bitch now?''

Dean's face was on the carpet and he could barely speak. ''Ok! Ouch!!! I give up.'' When Sam let go of him he sat up. ''Damn Sammy… ''

The two brothers were sitting on the floor facing each other and Cory was still standing and could barely breathe because she was laughing so much. Sam who was closer to her seized her leg and she stumbled down in his lap.

''What the hell!'' the room was spinning around her and she could hear Dean laughing his ass off. ''I could have hurt myself.''

Sam put a hand on the small of her back and the other on the inside of her thigh. ''But you didn't.'' His face was just about an inch from her neck and his warm breath made her shiver. ''I caught you.'' His fingers were moving slowly on her thigh. She knew Sam would probably never do anything like that in front of his brother if he hadn't been a little drunk but nonetheless she had to stop herself from kissing him because he looked so good when he looked at her that way.

_I need a shower… a very very cold shower. __But GOD he's hot! Both of them… ARG! I've been alone way too long._

Cory seemed to remember the other presence in the room and pulled away from Sam a little. Dean was clearly glaring at her and she pushed Sam's shoulder playfully. '' Still. Don't trip an inebriated girl.'' He chuckled and she got out of his lap and sat between the guys.

Dean still looked a little resentful. ''What now?''

''What do mean What now? What now that we've proved that I'm a better drunk then you?''

Dean who was kneeling suddenly threw himself at Sam.'' In your dreams bitch!''

The wrestling started again but the brothers were now laughing. Dean had Sam in a hold and Cory tried to get closer. ''Come on Sam! You can so get out of that hold.''

Dean laughed. ''Nobody can get out of the Dean hold!''

''I could.'' She bragged.

Dean let go of his brother. ''No you couldn't.''

''Huh… yeah I could.'' She poked his chest. ''I could fight both of you and kick your asses.''

Sam was silent, watching the whole argument but Dean's curiosity was stronger than him. He had never seen her fight and it really made him curious. ''Wanna bet?''

''Depends.''

''On what?''

''What are we betting?''

'' Let's just say, if I win, you owe me one… vice versa.''

Cory glared the brothers. '' You guys are in for a treat.''

Dean chuckled and took a step towards her. In less than a second Cory spun around and held Dean with his arms behind his back. Sam's eyes were wide open and he laughed when his brother grimaced because of the pain. Dean managed to get out of the hold and grabbed Cory by the arm and twisted her around so they faced each other. '' You ain't gonna get away with this so easily.''

He brought her arm behind her back and squeezed but she brought her foot down really hard on his and he let go of her. Cory jumped on him and they both fell to the ground and started wrestling. After a couple of minutes, Cory was on her back on the floor and Dean was on his back on top of her. She was holding him in a chokehold and her legs were wrapped around his hips. When he started gasping for air she let go of him and pushed him off of her. '' Guess you owe me one.''

They stood up and struggled to stay upright because of the wine. '' Yeah. But there's still Sammy.''

''What?''

''You said you could kick both our asses.''

''Of course I can.'' She turned around to face Sam who was grinning at her and threw herself at him. Sam easily stopped her and they wrestled for a couple of minutes. The previous fight with Dean had drained her energy and she was still light headed from the wine so this time Sam had no difficulty immobilizing her against him. He had his arms around her and she was stuck with her back against his chest.

''Not bad… but not good enough.'' He whispered in her ear.

Cory decided she wasn't going down that easily and started struggling against him.

Dean got up from the couch where he had settled. ''Let it go Cory. You ain't getting out of this one.''

''Yes. I. Am.'' All the while trying to get away from Sam.

Dean made his way to the kitchen. ''Call me when this is over. I'm making us some drinks.'' And he left the room.

''Arg. Let. Me. Go.''

''Nope.'' Sam said in her ear.

Cory stopped trying to push him away. _If you can't beat' em. Join' em._

Sam still had his hold on her but Cory stopped moving for a couple of seconds and then pressed her ass against him. She heard him gasp and felt his head drop a little on her shoulder but he didn't let go of her. She pressed harder against him and he opened his mouth slightly and bit the flesh on her shoulder but still kept his hold on her.

He was panting and his warm breath was intoxicating. ''Your killing me here.'' He managed to get out.

All thoughts of wrestling were now gone as Sam's right hand loosened and trailed down her side to rest on the front of her belt. Her right arm was now free and she reached back for his neck. He pressed on her belly so she would rock against him once more and kissed her neck. She couldn't stop the warmth that settled deep into her belly. Cory moaned quietly when she felt him hard on her back and his left arm slowly let go of her and joined his other hand on her belt and started unfastening it. Cory dropped her hands to his and helped him getting rid of the belt.

After the belt was thrown on the floor, Sam slid one hand inside her pants and felt the lace of her panties. He was still kissing her neck and she moaned again and pressed against his hand when it slid farther down.

Cory was brought back to reality when she heard a noise from the kitchen and opened her eyes. She grabbed Sam's hand and slowly brought it back to her hip. Then, without a warning, she spun around, tripped him and landed on the floor straddling him. She held his arms above his head and whispered close to his ear. ''I win.''

Sam blinked in surprise. ''What the...''

''Guess you owe me too.''

Dean walked back in the living room at that moment. ''Dude! You had her. What the hell?''

''Told you I could kick your asses.''

''Whatever. There's beer in the kitchen.'' And he was gone again.

Cory could still feel Sam hard against her and help him up from the ground.

''Bathroom's that way big guy.''

She knew what she did was cruel and she also knew exactly how she was going to make it up to him. She turned around and went to join Dean in the kitchen.

**Hihi! Evil me!**

**Reviews are LOVE!!!!!**


	7. A Little Help From Above

**Ch.7**** A Little Help From Above**

Cordelia felt the mattress of her bed shift under the weight of someone and she woke up at once. She threw the covers on the ground and stared at the person sitting on the edge of her bed.

''Why can't you knock like everyone else?''

Her head was throbbing from all the wine she had last night and she sat up.

''I am sorry I startled you.'' Castiel looked sideways at Cordelia.

She groaned and grabbed her head with her hands. '' Stupid wine.''

''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine Cas. Don't worry about it. Just a little mistake I made last night.''

He looked at her strangely but didn't ask anymore questions.

''So what's up? Why are you visiting me at…'' she looked at her clock on her bedside table. ''6 IN THE MORNING? Geez Cas… Couldn't have waited a couple of hours?''

Cory let her head fall back on her pillow and sighed.

''I have something you might find interesting.'' Castiel reached for his pocket.

''I highly doubt it's interesting. Except if it's Aspirin. That I would definitely say is worthy of my attention at 6 in the morning.''

''Cordelia. Look at me.''

She finally looked up and saw he was holding a piece of paper. ''What is it?''

He gave her the piece of paper and Cory read it carefully. After a couple of seconds she realised it was an exorcism. A powerful one at that. She had never seen anything like it before. ''Why are you giving me this?'' She was now sitting next to the angel.

''Isn't it what you were looking for?''

''Yes but… How did you know?''

For a brief moment Cordelia thought she saw him smile and it was gone. '' Cordelia. I know everything about you.''

She laughed. ''No you don't. You were spying on us weren't you?''

'' Just to make sure you were well. I was near the house you visited yesterday.''

She reached to him and put her arms around his shoulder. ''Thank you. Now we can get rid of that thing once and for all.'' He slowly untangled himself from her and got up.

''Please be careful.''

''I always am. You know that.''

He didn't answer but stared at her intently.

'' Come with us if you're that worried.''

''I cannot.''

''Why?'' she got up too.

'' I have been given a mission.''

Cory frowned and crossed her arms on her chest. '' You mean you've been sent to another one of those battles. ''

''My brothers need me.''

''On the battlefield?'' Cory was getting angry. It wasn't the first time Castiel told her about the wars. Who he was up against she had no idea but every time he came back, he would talk about his fallen brothers and Cory couldn't help but worry about him each time he left to fight.

''Yes.''

She knew he wasn't big on physical contact but she couldn't help herself. She hugged him again and repeated the words he had said to her seconds ago. '' Please be careful.''

''I will.''

'' I still need you.''

He didn't move but only whispered. '' You underestimate yourself. You are more talented than anyone I've ever met.''

Cory's heart broke. This was probably the nicest thing he had ever told her in the eight years they had known each other. ''Thank you.''

Again, he pushed himself away from her. ''Goodbye Cordelia.''

''Bye.'' Like all the other times he left, Cory barely had time to blink before he was gone. She sighed and felt a little pinch in her heart.

_I hope he's gonna be ok._

She quickly changed her clothes and went the guest room where Sam was still sleeping. She sat down next to him and gently shook his shoulder. ''Wake up Sam. We have to go.''

She heard him grumble something that sounded like ''5 more minutes'' and she laughed. The sound woke him up and he finally opened his eyes.

''Hey sleepy-head. Wake up. We have to go. I got the exorcism.'' He groaned. '' I got Aspirin in the bathroom and breakfast in the kitchen.''

He pushed the covers on the floor and got up to get his clothes. Cory smiled at the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes as last night. He took off his shirt and she just stood there looking at his beautiful, muscular, tanned body. When he turned around and realised she was still there he smiled.

''A little privacy maybe?''

She laughed again. ''Sure. I'll go wake up your brother.'' Cory left the room with a big smile plastered on her face and when she entered the living-room she ended up face to face with Dean already dressed up and ready to go.

''What are you smiling about?''

''Oh nothing… It's just such a nice morning.''

He frowned and Cory realised that he must think she's crazy. ''Ok… Sure.''

* * *

A couple of Aspirins and a quick breakfast later and they were ready to go back to the Schultz house. She packed everything she needed for the exorcism and explained her plan to the guys. They would have to act quickly before the Kobold realised what they were doing. When they got in the Impala, Cory sat on the backseat and leaned between the guys to talk about the plan. There were two steps to her plan because she knew they were never going to be able to perform the exorcism if they weren't protected from the Kobold in the first place.

''So. We get there and we have to be quick. Dean, you're gonna be our lookout. If anything comes in, you shoot it. Even if it's the little boy.'' She passed a piece of paper to Sam. ''Sam, this is the symbol we need to draw. I've got the chalk and all you need to do is make it as big as possible as fast as possible.'' She sat back in the seat. ''I'm going to say the incantation and then we all get into the symbol you've drawn on the floor. The Kobold won't be able to get to us once we're inside the symbol. It probably won't last very long because they're powerful creatures but it's going to buy us some time to perform the exorcism.''

They decided to park the car farther down the street so they wouldn't attract to much attention. The three hunters walked to the house and the first thing they noticed when they got there was the little boy sitting on the front steps. He was wearing the same red coat and was staring at them with his beady little black eyes.

She sighed. ''Great. Now it knows we're coming. Hide the stuff.''

They all put their guns and material in their pockets to try to hide them from the Kobold. The little boy ran down to front steps and around the house like last time and the hunters hastily made their way inside. Once they were in Dean took out his gun and they ran to the biggest space available which was the living room. Sam started drawing the symbol on the floor and that's when they heard the laugh again. It was faint but they could hear it.

''Sam. Quick. We have to finish this.'' Cory kept glancing around her, afraid to see the little boy appear in the room.

Before Sam had time to answer, there was a deafening bang next to Cory. She spun around and saw Dean holding up his shotgun. He took a step forward. ''Damn it. It was right here.'' He said looking around.

Sam finished his symbol. ''Ok! Done! Everyone inside!''

The got inside the symbol. And Cory quickly said the incantation in Latin. Half-way through it the little boy appeared at the entrance of the room. Dean shot in it's direction but it moved so fast that he missed by an inch. The Kobold got distracted just long enough so that Cory could finish the incantation and the protection charm was up. The little boy tried to run at them but ran into an invisible wall. All of a sudden, the little boy went crazy. His eyes sparkled and he kept running at the invisible wall with such speed that the hunters didn't know where he was half the time.

Sam turned to Cory. ''The exorcism. NOW!''

Cory was brought back to reality and started reading from the paper that Castiel gave her earlier. When the Kobold heard that, he started screaming and attacking the protection wall harder. They could feel the protection wall shaking around them and they knew they didn't have much time. Everytime it ran at it, little black sparks would fly off but they seemed to get weaker and weaker which meant the wall was starting to fail.

The screams of the Kobold were ear-splitting and Cory was getting a massive headache. She kept reading the exorcism and tried to cover her ears with her free hand. She looked up from the sheet for a split second and realised that the thing attacking the protection wall wasn't a little boy anymore. It was about the same size but its skin was darker and its face was absolutely hideous. It was bald, wearing ragged clothes and Cory could see white teeth that seemed very sharp. The only thing that was the same was the eyes and she preferred not to stare too much at them.

Cory was about to say the last sentence of the exorcism when the protection wall went down. Next thing she knew, the Kobold jumped on her teeth out and bit her on her shoulder. She screamed and tried to get it off but she felt the claws from its tiny feet dig deep into her side and cut her. Dean didn't want to shoot the thing because they were moving too much and he didn't want to hit Cory so he and Sam grabbed the thing and pulled. The Kobold sent them flying across the room and Cory heard them groan in pain.

She was still fighting the Kobold when she saw her exorcism next to her and remembered the last sentence.

Cory took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. ''Byt vox obsido in mihi EGO ordo vos dimitto quod nunquam redeo!''

The Kobold howled in anger and that was it. Cory had her arm up covering her face and she slowly brought them down. The Kobold was gone and the room was silent. She heard someone rush next to her and she was pulled against a chest in a sitting position.

''Are you ok? Cory! Answer me.'' Dean was shaking her gently and she could feel his warmth through his shirt.

''She's hurt pretty bad Dean. We gotta take her back to her place.''

''Get the car Sam. I'll bring her out.''

She heard him running out of the room and heard the front door slamming shut.

''Cory? Look at me.'' He seemed genuinely concerned and Cory opened her eyes slowly. ''Thank god.'' She heard him say.

''My head…'' she moaned.

''I know. I know. But we have to get out of here. It's only a matter of time before the cops get here.'' He moved around and placed one arm under her knees and another one on her back and picked her up.

She wasn't very heavy and he had no trouble walking outside with Cory in his arms. They could hear the Impala coming down the street and by the time they got to the sidewalk Sam was waiting for them. Dean got in the backseat with her and put a pressure on the wound on her side to stop the bleeding. It was pretty deep and it was just under her ribs. The bite wound on her shoulder needed to be disinfected but it wasn't so bad.

Sam sped off and they got to Cory's house a couple of minutes later. Everything was fuzzy and Cory could barely open her eyes. The smell of the blood and the pain of the wounds were making her lightheaded and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Dean picked her up again and she kept her eyes closed in fear of fainting. She felt them going up the stairs and then being lowered on something soft.

''Get something to clean it!'' It was Dean's voice. While Sam was gone, she felt Dean push a strand of her black hair away from her faces. '' It's gonna be alright... We'll take care of you.''

'' All I can find is alcohol.''

She heard Dean sigh. ''Sorry Cory. This is gonna hurt.''

The last thing she remembered was a cold liquid being poured on her wound and a massive amount of pain. Then everything was dark.


	8. Incertitudes and Revelations

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Just a reminder, you can go in my profile to see what the characters in my fics look like. There are links at the bottom.**

**Ch. 8 ****Incertitudes and Revelations **

Cory had just woken up and the pain was horrible. Her headache was so bad that she felt as if her head had been cracked open and remembered knocking it on the floor when the Kobold had jumped on her.

_Son of a bitch! I hate those__ evil little dwarves._

Her left side was on fire and she could feel the stitches that the boys had made earlier. Her neck was throbbing like crazy where the Kobold had bitten her. Cory didn't want to scream or swear so she waited motionless on the bed. She didn't open her eyes, didn't move a single part of her body in fear of losing control.

''How long has she been unconscious?'' She realised Dean was sitting right next to her but she kept still.

''About an hour.'' She heard Sam's voice from the other side of the bed.

''This is driving me crazy. I'm getting a drink.'' Dean left the room and closed the door behind him.

The mattress moved when Sam sat down next to her.

''Cory? Can you hear me?'' after a couple of seconds of silence he sighed.

Cory knew she couldn't stay like this forever and decided to open her eyes very slowly. Her throat hurt because she was parched and her voice came out all weird when she talked. '' Yeah… It hurts like a mother.''

She heard Sam chuckle and Cory finally opened her eyes completely only to close them at once. ''Urghh… Too bright.''

Sam closed the lights immediately. ''Fine now?''

Cory tentatively opened her eyes and the room came into focus. '' Much better.''

Sam pushed a strand of hair away from her face. ''You know, unconsciousness suits you.'' And he started laughing.

''Very funny!'' she slapped his hand away. ''Get me something for the headache.''

Sam left the room and Cory sat up slowly. When he came back, Dean was with him.

''How you feeling Cory?''

''Headache's a little better but I could do with some Apirin.'' She reached out to the bottle Sam was holding. ''And Whiskey if you have it.''

Dean shook his head. ''Nope. I'm all for drowning the pain in booze but with a headache like that… I don't think it's a good idea.''

''Aww, thanks . Now get me a bottle.''

''Dean's right… whiskey isn't the answer.''

''Ok. Sure mom.'' Cory was frustrated. Who did they think they were? She was a big girl, she could handle herself. She let herself fall back on the pillow and pouted.

''Know what?'' Sam said. ''Diner would be good for you right now. I'll make something. What do you feel like eating?''

Cory didn't smile and barely opened her mouth when she whispered. ''There's steak in the fridge.''

''Good. I'll call you when it's ready.''

Cory was still pouting and Dean chuckled. ''Come on. Cheer up. We'll talk about that bottle when your stomach's full.''

She turned and looked at him. ''Jack Daniel's?''

''Sure.''

''Ok then.'' She sat up and flinched at the pain. She had pulled her stitches and now her side was throbbing. ''Ouch.''

Then Dean was next to her, helping her sit up. ''Careful. Don't wanna hurt yourself. I have a tendency to make the stitches a little tight.''

''Yeah. I felt that.'' Dean was close to her now and for some reason, Cory was starting to feel uneasy.

He put a hand on her cheek. ''I can easily make the pain go away.''

Cory opened her mouth to say something but then his mouth was on hers. He carefully pulled her close to him making sure he didn't hurt her or pulled on her stitches. Cory was shocked that the kiss was slow. Last time they had kissed, it had been so passionate that she hadn't had the time to enjoy it. Everything was different now and for a couple of seconds, she let herself go and melt against him. Dean's lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted soooo good. But there was this little voice in the back of her mind that told her to stop, that this wasn't right. Her mind was somewhere else and she felt as if she was doing something wrong like cheating. She slowly pushed him away.

''Is everything ok?''

''No…yes…I mean I'm sorry. I can't do this. As great as you are at this, it doesn't feel right.''

Dean seemed surprise for a while but Cory knew he would understand. ''It's okay. Don't worry. ''

Dean had trouble keeping his disappointment hidden but he was really surprised. She had been acting weird since this morning and he knew she had a lot on her mind right now.

''Come on. I'll help you up. We'll see if Sammy's doing ok in the kitchen.''

When they got to the kitchen, Sam was way over his head in ingredients and there was food everywhere. Granted, it smelled good but Cory was going crazy seeing her kitchen in that state and she started cleaning the counter.

''Enough.'' Dean grabbed her hand. ''We'll take care of this. Sit down.''

Cory's head was still spinning a little but she felt much better. '' I feel better. I can help.''

''Like Dean said. Sit down and rest.''

Dean came to sit next to her and put an arm on the back of her chair. ''So what do we do now?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, we took care of that Kobold… now what?''

Sam walk to the table with two plates in his hands and set them down before going back for the last one. '' Don't know. How are we supposed to track down Lilith?''

Dean frowned. ''Don't know. We haven't heard from Cas yet…''

Now it was Cory's turn to frown. She thought back to this morning when he had visited her and gave her the exorcism.

'' _I have been given a mission.''_

_Cory frowned and crossed her arms on her chest. '' You mean you've been sent to another one of those battles. ''_

''_My brothers need me.''_

''_On the battlefield?'' _

''_Yes.''_

It killed her that she hadn't heard from him yet. And she realised that this had been on her mind all day. That little something in the back of her mind… telling her that everything was not alright. She couldn't help but sending him a little thought even if she knew he would probably not hear her.

_Please be well. _

''You okay Cory? Is it your head?'' Sam was looking at her, concerned.

''Euh.. yeah. It's my head.'' She lied. ''I think I'm gonna go lie down.''

''Okay. You need help?'' Sam was getting up.

''No no. Stay.'' She motioned for him to sit down. ''I'll be fine. Keep some food for me and just promise me something.''

''What?''

She smiled. ''Do the dishes.'' And she left the room.

Cory didn't sleep much that night. That little voice in the back of her mind was back and when she finally fell asleep at four in the morning, her dreams consisted mostly of war, screams, gigantic fields of fire and pain.

The two days that followed were absolutely uneventful. The three of them made a lot of calls to other hunters. They tried to locate Lilith and spent their time buried in a mountain of books doing research. Cory now had a nice little collection of very powerful protection charms and incantations that she had been practicing. Her headache was gone but her stitches and her neck still hurt like hell.

''Lie down.'' Sam helped her down on the couch so he could check her stitches.

He poked and pulled on them to check if they were still tight. ''Ouch! Sam that hurts.''

''I know. But you're doing good. The cut is healing. Slowly but surely.''

Cory put her head back down on the couch and sighed. Sam looked up. '' Are you sure you're okay Cory?''

''What? Of course. What are you talking about?''

''Well, I'm sorry but you've been more than weird for the past couple of days. Is there something on your mind?''

''Sammy. I'll be fine.'' She smiled at him sweetly.

''Well, whatever it is, maybe I can help you clear your mind.'' He got closer to her. ''Besides, you definitely owe me after the torture you put me through a couple of days ago.'' He had one hand on her shoulder.

Cory knew where this was going and she knew that what she did a couple of night ago had been mean – but funny – but she couldn't bring herself to do this.

''Sammy… I can't.'' She got up and walked to her room. She turned around before closing the door. ''I'm sorry.''

* * *

Cory had been in her room for about an hour and she could hear the TV playing in the living room. She peeked out of her room and saw that both brothers were fast asleep on the two couches and that an old western movie was on.

She closed the door again and turned around. Cory almost screamed of surprise at the sight.

''Castiel?'' She was frozen on the spot.

''Cas!'' she threw herself at him. ''You're fine. I was so worried.''

Cory was so happy to see him at that moment. It's like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she realised how much she had missed him. Castiel had been silent since he had appeared in her room. She detached herself from him.

''Are you okay?'' she asked him. He was standing in the middle of her room silent and he seemed in a daze. He wasn't looking her in the eyes and Cory was really worried.

''Castiel.'' She put her arms around his neck. ''Talk to me. Please.''

The only thing he did at that moment was move his eyes up so he could look at her.

''What happened?'' She looked at him and realised he didn't have a scratch on him but that didn't surprise her. He never did. His vessel was always fine but she did not know if _he_ was. ''Did you win?''

Then, Castiel blinked and looked away. ''No.''

Cory did not know what to say. She knew how much it hurt him. Not only the fact that they lost another seal but that many of his brothers and sisters might have been killed.

She shook his shoulders a little. ''Come on. Talk to me Castiel.''

''I cannot.''

''Yes you can!'' she didn't want to speak too loud because Sam and Dean were sleeping in the living room. ''Please…''

He looked at her and she could see all the pain in his eyes. ''You prayed for me.''

For some reason, Cory let go of him and stared at the floor. It was nothing to be ashamed of but she felt herself blush. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. ''Of course I did.''

Then he did something she couldn't have predicted. He took a step and put his arms around her gently. Castiel was never the one to initiate contact. It must have been an angel thing. But this time he held her tight against him and Cory was shocked.

''Thank you.'' He whispered in her ear.

''I wasn't sure you'd hear me.''

''I always listen for you.''

Cory put her arms around him. ''Thanks you.''

After a while, neither seemed to want to step away so Cory decided that she needed to know why he seemed so perturbed.

''Was it that bad?''

She felt him tense against her but he did not move. ''Yes.''

I took a while but he continued. ''We have lost many good soldiers.''

She frowned. '' Stop pretending it doesn't bother you. I know it hurts you. They're your brothers and sisters. ''

She looked at him and could see again all the pain and sadness in his eyes. Castiel stepped away a little and she sat down on her bed motioning for him to do the same. He sat down and looked at her. He knew she was right and his eyes said it all. Castiel didn't to speak for her to understand.

'' How do you do it? How can you go through this all the time?'' she asked him.

''It's my duty.'' He answered not even blinking.

''Ah. Cut the bullshit Cas. I know what this is doing to you. It's tearing you apart. You should see yourself. You're hanging by a thread. Why do you keep doing it?'' Cory was angry now but she knew how challenging this was for him. ''What is it like?''

''Hell.'' He still wouldn't look at her.

She took his hand. ''Then don't go anymore. Stay.''

''If I do not go who will? You? If I have to get killed on the battlefield to prevent you from going through something like this… I will.'' Castiel held her hand so tight now that it almost hurt but she kept her mouth shut.

''You don't have to.''

''Yes I do.''

''I'm not that important… I'm just someone who can't keep her nose out of stuff that doesn't concern her and then gets in trouble.''

He relaxed his grip on her hand. ''You are so much more.''

Cory was getting angry again. This is how it always was with him. Vague little comments that were intended to make her feel good but that was it. She knew now how important Castiel was to her. After years of being told she was special, that she was the protector… comments like this didn't mean anything to her anymore and that's why it hurt her.

''To who?'' she asked him frustrated. But she already knew what was going to say. _You are the protector, the faith of the world is in your hands… blablabla._

''To me.'' Castiel spoke so softly that Cory almost missed it.

Shock overtook her. Castiel never said things like that. He was usually vague and never that sentimental.

''And I'll die before I let anything happen to you.''

Cory did the only thing she could think of and put her arms around his neck to hug him again. This time, he put his head on her shoulder and kept a tight grip on her. Her hand was in his hair and she realised how she didn't want it to end. Cory turned her head and kissed him softly on the cheek. Her heart started racing when he turned his head slightly and she planted a kiss just on the corner of his lips.

He froze but did not move away and she pushed herself away so they could face eachother.

''Castiel. I…''

''Cory.'' There was a knock on her door. ''Open up.''

Castiel backed away and got up. ''I have to go.''

She looked at floor. ''I know.''

When she looked up, he was already gone and Cory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked to the door and opened it. Sam was waiting for her.

''We got a call. A friend of Bobby's caught signs of crop failure, animal mutilation and electrical storms near Austin in Texas. We're leaving soon.''

Cory needed to process all that information and her heart was still going 100 miles a second. ''Oh. Ok.''

''Are you alright? You're all flushed.''

''Yeah. Yeah… I'm fine.'' And for once, she meant it.

**OMG. Long chapie!**** But worth it I think! Spent a lot of time on this so tell me what you think. Castiel is very difficult to write. Writing his emotional side is not easy.**


	9. This Is It

**I know I know….. It's been a long time. But I've been so preoccupied with school and work that I h****aven't had time to do anything and I've been lazy so. Oups, sorry.**

**I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. But I own Cory and the plot of this story!**

**Ch.9 This Is It**

It felt like they had been driving forever. Dean wanted to get to Texas as soon as possible so they did not stop except for gas and to grab something to eat. Bobby was meeting them there and when they finally found the rundown bar where they were supposed to meet, it was already 11h30 at night.

Cory's stitches were hurting a lot by now because she had been sitting for what seemed like forever. Sam helped her out of the car and pulled up her shirt to check the stitches. He poked at the stitches a little and Cory inhaled sharply at the pain. Sam frowned at this but she reassured him. ''It's fine Sam. Just a little sore.''

Dean was still in the car loading his gun in case something happened and Cory saw something she recognized. ''Hey guys! That's Bobby's car.'' She pointed to a beat up old car in the parking lot. Cory made her way to the bar and Sam and Dean followed her.

The bar looked bad enough from the outside but when Cory opened the door she almost laughed. It was even worst inside. It smelled of cigarette and booze. The entire clientele consisted of men and the only woman she saw was working at the bar. She instantly knew they weren't going to be disturbed here because most of them looked like hunters and Cory even recognized a couple of them.

''Bobby!'' Dean went passed her and hugged Bobby who was getting up from his chair.

''Boys! It's good to see you.'' He hugged Sam too.

''Hey old man!'' Cory hugged him too.

''Cory. It's been a long time.'' He smiled.

''I know. Thanks for coming. We need all the help we can get.''

The four of them sat down and Cory took a couple of minutes to observe everyone at the table.

_This is it. It's the four of us against… I don't even know how many demons. _

The summoning charm that Cory was going to use on Lilith always worked best at sunset so they would wait for the next day. They had decided of a place that was a couple of kilometres away from the bar. An old abandoned barn in the middle of a field. There, they'd be able to prepare everything they needed for the charm, they wouldn't be disturbed and they would be far away from everyone. It was safer that way.

Cory was getting worried. They were up against something even the angels couldn't stop. This was their destinies. But how could she protect Dean against something she knew almost nothing about. She was starting to doubt her abilities and she knew that now was not the time for questionning. She was going to stop Lilith even if she had to sacrifice herself. It was her or them.

Cory was finally brought back to reality when Dean settled a shot of whisky in front of her. She looked up and realised that everyone had one. He raised his glass in front of him.

''To raising a little hell and getting away with it… hopefully.''

Cory smiled and did the same before swallowing the whole thing. She felt the strong, warm liquid go down her throat and smiled.

_At least we have tonight._

The next hour went by very fast and, thanks to Dean, the glasses were never empty. Cory was starting to feel light-headed and decided that she had had enough to drink.

''Well, I'm off to bed. Want to be ready for tomorrow.''

Bobby reached for something in his pocket and then threw a key at Cory. ''Reserved you a room already.'' He gave Sam another key. ''You too boys.''

''Thanks Bobby.'' Cory was about to leave when Sam got up.

''I'll go with you.''

The two of them made their way through the parking lot. The wind had picked up and Cory knew she would have been completely frozen if it hadn't been for all the alcohol in her body right now. She stumbled a little when she got to her door and spent a good 2 minutes trying to find her keys in the small bag she was carrying.

''Damn it! Stupid keys.''

She could hear Sam laughing a little further down the hallway. He had his keys in hands. ''Need any help there?''

She grabbed her keys at the bottom of her purse and put her arms up in victory. ''Got them!'' She giggled and managed to open the door.

''Goodnight Sam!''

''Goodnight Cory.'' He sighed and Cory smiled at him.

''It's gonna be ok Sammy. Go sleep. You need it.''

He nodded at her and went into his room. Cory closed the door behind her. The room was completely dark and silent. For some reason, she did not find it relaxing. She couldn't see or hear anything and all she could do was think. This was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Images of fire and pain were flashing in her head, the same as the nightmares she had. Pain, fire, screams and death. She didn't want to think about anything, especially not about tomorrow.

Cory started panicking and backed up until she hit the wall. She reached up with her hand. She had to open the damn light. When she finally felt the switch under her finger, she grabbed it and pushed it up as if her life depended on it. Cory was facing the wall now and she let out the breath she had been holding for the past minute.

But something was wrong, she could feel it. Someone was watching her and Cory felt goosebumps all over her body. She spun around, ready to face whatever she was feeling. She ended up face to face with Castiel.

''JESUS!'' she screamed. She said grabbing her chest.

''Not quite.'' He answered calmly.

''Sorry… you scared me.'' Cory still had her back to the wall with Castiel standing very close right in front of her.

''I'm truly sorry about that.''

She nodded and looked at her feet. ''What are you doing here?''

''I know what you're planning. It's very dangerous.''

Cory frowned and looked up at him. ''You're the one who's always lecturing me about how I underestimate myself. We're ready. We can do this.'' She hoped she sounded certain of what she was saying but she could hear the tremors in her own voice. The truth was, she was scared out of her mind.

''No you're not. No one is.'' He took another step in her direction. He was now standing so close that Cory could practically feel the heat emanating from his body.

''Then why are you here?''

''Did you honestly think I was going to let you go out there alone tomorrow?''

Cory was surprised by those words. ''You mean… you'll stay?''

Castiel reached out and held Cory's shoulders. ''Yes.''

Cory wrapped her arms around him and held on very tight. When Castiel put his hands around her, she felt something different. Usually, he was a little distant but this time, he was holding on so tight that it almost hurt her. She looked up at him and found him already staring at her. She stopped breathing at once. The look he was giving her made her shiver and she tried to untangle herself from his arms but he was still holding on to her. She could swear the temperature in the room had gone up a million degrees and she could not take her eyes off of him.

She could see the internal fight he was having and Cory also knew that he was feeling the same way she was but would never act on it. So she did the only thing she could think of at that exact moment. She kissed him.

It was sudden and Castiel was shocked when he felt her lips on his. At first, she was pretty sure she was kissing a statue because he was not moving at all. But when she reached up and put her hands around his neck, he pressed her even closer to him and encircled her with his arms.

Everything went down very quickly after that. It all seemed like a blur to Cory. Her body was on autopilot and taking all the decisions for her leaving her brain to enjoy the moment. She felt herself push him back until he hit the wall, her hands reaching under his coat to slide it off his shoulder, his lips on her neck, her hands grabbing the short hair at the back of his head and then going for the tie, his hands on the small of her back pulling her tighter against him.

''Cas…'' when she moaned his name she felt him froze and pull away but she grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him back closer. She opened her eyes and looked at him. ''What's wrong?''

He looked almost guilty. ''I shouldn't be doing this.'' His fingers were slowly caressing the bite marks she got from the Kobold on her shoulder.

''Don't say that.'' The words hurt her.

''I have to go.'' He stepped back but Cory was fast enough to grab onto his shirt and pull him back.

''Don't you dare.'' What was she? Some sort of mistake? How dare he!

His eyes didn't meet her face. ''I will come back tomorrow morning.''

''Cas no. I'm…'' Too late. Cory barely had time to blink and he was gone. ''… sorry.''

She couldn't hold back the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Cory let herself slide down to the floor and let out the sob that had been caught in her throat. She tried to be angry at him… she tried with all her being but Cory realised she couldn't. He meant to much to her. It was impossible to resent him. But she understood why Castiel was this way. How could he love a simple human like her? He deserved to be with someone more like him.

After a couple of minutes, Cory made her way to her bed and lied down on top of the covers. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep minutes later only to be struck by images of a battlefield of fire and pain again. Those damn dreams were never going to go away.

**OMG! I haven't written anything in sooooo long. Hope you guys liked it! R&R**


End file.
